plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacqueline Beauvère
Glaucel, Frankenland |Education = University of Rougny (BS; MS) |Residence = |Party = Christian Democratic |Former = |Spouse = |Parents = |Children = }}Jacqueline Élise Beauvère (born 17 February 1962) is a Frankish politician and economist who has served as one of the Federal Councillors of Frankenland for the Christian Democratic Party since 2015. While in the council, she served as Vice President of Frankenland for the year 2020, and has been director of the Department of Economic Affairs and Social Welfare since her election. She was a member of the State Council for Rougny from 2010 until 2015, and a member of the National Council from 2002 until 2010. Beauvère was born in Glaucel to a middle-class family. After graduating from secondary school in 1980, Beauvère received a bachelor's degree in economics from the University of Rougny in 1983, and a master's degree from the same institution in 1985. After graduating, Beauvère began working as a financial analyst in Rougny, but found the work to be uninteresting, and found a job as an economics policy adviser for the National Council in 1988. Beauvère worked in this position for several years, until leaving the position in 1995, in order to begin her own political career. She was elected as a state councillor in the State Council of Rougny in 1995, being reelected in 1997, 1999, and 2000. She opted not to run for a fifth term in order to enter federal politics. In 2002, Beauvère was included on the federal list for the Christian Democratic Party in the 2002 federal election. She ultimately was elected to National Council, and later won reelection in the 2006 election as well. In 2010, Beauvère was selected as one of the Christian Democratic candidates for the State Council in the state of Rougny for the 2010 election, and she ultimately won a seat and was reelected in the 2014 election. In 2014, Beauvère declared her candidacy for the Christian Democratic Party seat in the Federal Council, in order to replace the retiring Paul Gaustin. She faced no opposition from any other candidates in the 2014 Federal Council election, ultimately being declared the unopposed winner. She was inaugurated as a member of the Federal Council on 1 January 2015, also being appointed as director of the Department of Economic Affairs and Social Welfare. Early life and family Beauvère was born on 17 February 1962 in Glaucel, Rougny to parents David (1929–2015) and Gisèle Beauvère (née Chaupelle; born 1931). Her father worked in sales, while her mother worked as a primary school teacher. The family was Frank-Draconian, and Beauvère was raised speaking Draconian. She grew up in the Eurean Reformed Christian church. Beauvère is one of four children; her siblings are Anne, born , Marcus, born , and Bernard, born . Education and early career Beauvère began her education in 1968, attending a private, Reformed Christian primary school for girls. She graduated from the school in 1974, and subsequently enrolled in a private, Reformed Christian coeducational secondary school, where she graduated in 1980. Beauvère has stated that she enjoyed her time attending Christian schools, and believes that religious education is not detrimental to a child's wellbeing. After graduating, Beauvère moved to Rougny to attend the University of Rougny, graduating with a bachelor's degree in economics in 1983. She subsequently reenrolled and received her master's degree in 1985. After graduating, Beauvère began working as a financial analyst in Rougny, but found the work to be uninteresting, and found a job as an economics policy adviser for the National Council in 1988. Beauvère worked in this position for several years, until leaving the position in 1995, in order to begin her own political career. Political career Beauvère began her political career in state politics in 1995. She was elected as a state councillor in the State Council of Rougny in 1995, being reelected in 1997, 1999, and 2000. She opted not to run for a fifth term in order to enter federal politics. In 2002, Beauvère was included on the federal list for the Christian Democratic Party in the 2002 federal election. She ultimately was elected to National Council, and later won reelection in the 2006 election as well. In 2010, Beauvère was selected as one of the Christian Democratic candidates for the State Council in the state of Rougny for the 2010 election, and she ultimately won a seat and was reelected in the 2014 election. In 2014, Beauvère declared her candidacy for the Christian Democratic Party seat in the Federal Council, in order to replace the retiring Paul Gaustin. She faced no opposition from any other candidates in the 2014 Federal Council election, ultimately being declared the unopposed winner. She was inaugurated as a member of the Federal Council on 1 January 2015, also being appointed as director of the Department of Economic Affairs and Social Welfare. Beauvère served as Vice President for the year 2020. Personal life Beauvère has never been married and has no children, describing family life as "not for me," declaring that she is "married to her career." She is a practicing Eurean Reformed Christian who attends church weekly. She owns homes in both Rougny and Gortzman, and speaks Draconian, Lungarian, Regian, and English fluently. Category:1962 births Category:Christian Democratic Party of Frankenland politicians Category:Directors of the Department of Economic Affairs and Social Welfare (Frankenland) Category:Elected and appointed women world leaders Category:Elected female heads of state Category:Eurean Reformed Christians from Frankenland Category:Federal Councillors of Frankenland Category:Female heads of government Category:Frank-Draconians Category:Frankish economists Category:Frankish politicians Category:Frankish women in politics Category:Living people Category:Members of the National Council of Frankenland Category:Members of the State Council of Frankenland for the State of Rougny Category:People from Glaucel Category:University of Rougny alumni